


Spiderman's a Nice Target

by ScentedBooks



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BOXES, Bisexual Peter Parker, DeadPools hired to kill Spiderman, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mercenaries are dicks, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Peter is 26, Peter is hurt, Smut, So is Peanut Butter, Tater tots are very important, Venom hates loud noises, Wade is wade, kinda serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedBooks/pseuds/ScentedBooks
Summary: Deadpool is hired to kill Spiderman, but Spiderman really doesn't give a shit. Soon enough they start to become friends and bond over Venom's intense love for Tater Tots. (Even if they don't bring it up).In which Spiderman meets Deadpool, Wade recognizes Peter and then someone comes after Peter for him to realize fully that Wade doesn't want to be just his friend.





	Spiderman's a Nice Target

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in three days.  
> It's unbetaed and completely irrelevant but the thought came to my mind and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my newest obsession!  
> Comment and kudos if you enjoyed! :)

Peter hasn’t been truly alone in almost 10 years now. 

The crawling feeling on his body constantly was a perfect reminder of that. 10 years ago, that familiar feeling scared him to death. The feeling of the symbiote in his veins, on his bones, laced in his entire being terrified him, but now he couldn’t imagine life without Venom constantly in his senses. Venom knew everything about him, every feeling and every thought that goes through his mind, Venom is always there.  
It’s normal now. 

His senses are stronger, sensitive in a way that it almost hurts. When this first happened, it was overwhelming, and Peter could barely go outside because the noises were to much. Venom knows when Peter’s not doing well, and the feeling pisses Venom off more than Peter would like to approach because he can’t control it. 

It’s the only thing he never got the whole hang of. 

His suits different. No longer adjoined by his signature regular red and blue. The bright color was replaced years ago by the black and white that Venom seemed to enjoy. Peter enjoyed the suit too, because it was still him, but he felt older wearing it, like he could truly be himself behind the mask. The suit was black, joined by swirls of white that were prominent by his face, but faded as it reached his abdomen into the silky black the rest of the way down his body. The only sign that he was still Spiderman was the ever-noticeable spider bared onto his chest in the red everyone remembered, matching the framing of his eyes on the mask.  
He loved this suit. 

Peter was currently crouched in it on the side of a relatively tall building in New York, staring down at the streets below but not making a move to change his position just yet. His hands and feet were attached to the glass securely and was confident in his ability to stay connected to the thin glass.  
Even though it’d probably break when he jumped off. 

He’d pay for it later. 

Tonight New York is quiet and as usual Venom isn’t. 

‘Hungry’ they hiss continuously. 

Peter rolls his eyes and continues watching the traffic of the night and murmurs, 

“Later.”

Peter twitches as Venom softly seethes underneath his skin, angry at him for making him wait. This was the reason Peter has kept Venom on the down low over the years, sure the Avengers knew about them, and his Aunt May had even seen them once more twice, but so far no one in the city has made a connection.  
He sure as hell didn’t know how. 

He doesn’t bristle about it while Venom is in this state, sometimes Peter loses control and needs that to happen as little as possible for the rest of his life. 

Which is just great. 

They all still give him weird looks when he talks to himself and he still feels the need to clarify that he not, Venom is real and the black prominence in his veins when he pulls his sleeves up should be enough to prove that. 

He’s just thankful that they all understand, or at least try to for his sake. They make their presence known constantly and attempt to not squirm slightly when Venom slithers out of his skin to protect him, or make his presence known to the room. 

Territorial Fuck. 

‘Ours.” Venom states as if their proud. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Peter murmurs to himself with a slight quirk of his lips. 

All that silence stops abruptly when Venom hisses in the back of his mind, 

‘MOVE!’ 

And Peter does. 

The glass shatters behind him as it disconnects from his feet, he flips his entire body upside down and it seems as in slow motion the bullet headed towards him pierces through the windowless pane where he was standing and ricocheted through the other side. Imbedding itself into the floor. 

“That would’ve been my face.” Peter murmurs to himself still upside down watching the bullet come to a complete stop.

‘To your left.’ Venom growls, ‘Top of the building.’

Peter webs to the area Venom is whispering about and latches on to the person’s chest and flings himself towards the sniper in self contained rage at being shot at.  
He hears a surprised yelp as he gets closer and pays no attention to the noise as he connected his fist with the person’s face, effectively sending them to the ground, The sniper rifle tipping beside him.

This all happens in a matter of seconds. 

This person shooting at him isn’t much of a surprise, people are being hired to take out Spiderman almost monthly at this point and Venom is always listening for a cock of a gun or the creeping of someone trying to get him alone.

So, this wasn’t very surprising. 

“So how much are you getting for trying to take me out?” Peter asked firmly, Venom was slowly creeping around the inside of his suit just in case the guy tried anything else. 

‘Kill him.’ Venom hissed. 

“We’re not killing anyone.” Peter snapped out loud to Venom making the other male in the mask like his own widen in confusion as Peter stalked forward and grabbed him by the collar, 

“How much are they paying you?” Peter asked again. 

“Well Spidey, Names Deadpool, they’re giving me a pretty penny to take your fine ass out. Yes, I know, he’s so cute, I mean look at how tight the suit is!! And just so you know that flip you did was so fucking cool.” 

“Deadpool?” Peter questioned decidedly ignoring the comment, “Well, Deadpool if they’re paying you anything less than 100k you’re being played. Couple weeks ago, some chick said she was going to get around 500k to take me out.”

Peter dropped Deadpool onto the rooftop with a thud and a groan from the man but didn’t move from his place. 

‘Let’s kill him!’ Venom hissed. 

“No.” Peter snapped once more ignoring the comical white eyes of the mask widening one more and speaking to Deadpool, “So why don’t you just move on from me yeah? I’ve got a building to lean off dangerously.” 

Peter turned around as the guy mumbled to himself and Venom murmured, 

‘Insane.’ Peter silently agreed going to stand on the edge of the building and picking up the sniper rifle and Venom slid himself over Peter’s hands and snapped the weapon in half. 

“Hey!” Deadpool yelled, but Peter continued to ignore him as he came closer and Venom slid up his back silently.

‘Hungry.’ Venom reels still upset with the man attacking Peter, ‘Lets bite his head off.’

“How about we don’t. We’re not biting anyone’s head off, let’s get some pizza, you like the sauce.” Peter states. 

‘Reminds me of blood.’ Venom purrs. 

“You’re disgusting.” Peter shivers and glances at Deadpool who’s just staring at him the eyes of his mask still wide in some type of realization Peter doesn’t understand.

“If you try to kill me again, I’ll push you off the building.” Peter stated and leaped himself off the roof. 

‘Should’ve ate his head.’ Venom pressed. 

“Pretty certain that’s not healthy.” Peter replied. 

‘All those organs, he doesn’t need them.’

Peter merely rolled his eyes, “We’re getting Pizza.”

X-x-X

Peter is out of his suit walking down the road talking to Venom like it’s the most normal thing in the world and he’s so engrossed that he doesn’t see the person in the hooded jacket stop walking at the sound of his voice. 

There’s barely anyone out currently anyways, and Venom wants tater tots. 

They just got done stopping a bank robbery a few blocks over.

“You really need to learn how to follow my rules.” Peter states, “You cannot rip someone’s arm off like that, that was desperately uncalled for.”

‘He wouldn’t drop that weapon.’ Venom preens. 

“Honestly neither of us really expected him too.” Peter rolls his eyes, “It’s more of an out than anything.” 

‘Bad guy.’ Venom presses, ‘You said, could eat bad guys.’

Peter huffed, “I know what I said, but you could’ve just punched him, but now the guy only has one arm.”

‘Was funny.’ Venom laughs. 

“Do not laugh about it.” Peter says with a sigh, “De-limbing someone is not funny.”

‘Funny.’ 

“We have rules V, specifically rules about eating people. It’s super gross.” Peter groans, “We’ve agreed on this multiple times, on the rare occasion, and I mean rare occasion you do that is okay, and that was not one of them.”

‘It was only an arm.’ 

“Most definitely still a body part, that you ate.” Peter reprimanded. 

‘Can we get something to eat now?’ Venom questioned.

“You’re changing the subject.” Peter stated with a sigh, “But we’ll talk about this later. Tater Tots and Chocolate, right?” he questioned. 

‘Yes’ Venom replied with clear glee as he shuddered across Peter’s skin. 

“You got it buddy.” Peter chuckled crossing the street and opening the door to the small market near his house. The bell rang as he walked in and the familiar face of the cashier greeted him as he walked to the frozen section. 

The bell rang again, and Peter ignored the figure as he opened the door to the freezer, and grabbed the tater tots out of the freezer and it closed with a soft smack,

“Regular or Dark Chocolate tonight?” Peter questioned Venom. 

‘No peanuts.’ Venom supplied, ‘Get the peanut butter one.’

“That didn’t answer my question.” Peter replied, “But you got it.”

He walked into the candy isle and looked at the contents and Venom smoothed against his skin, 

‘Regular.’  
Peter grabbed the package of Reece’s and Venom took control of his hand and threw it across the store. Peter rose his eyebrows, 

“Not that one then.” 

He heard a slight chuckle but elected to ignore it as his senses weren’t going off and picked up a regular chocolate bar and it was grabbed tightly, 

“This doesn’t have peanut butter in it buddy.” Peter said. 

‘Changed my mind, buy a whole jar.’ Venom urged. 

Peter ran his hand down is face, “Whatever.” And walked towards where he had memorized the location of the peanut butter. 

‘Hungry.’ Venom stated, rolling over his hands. 

Peter ignored his presence, “That’s why we’re here.”

He walked up to the counter and the nice lady rang his items up and started to wander outside after he grabbed a plastic spoon out of a packet provided for what he assumed was coffee and walked out the door and into the crisp night air. 

‘Tater Tots.’ Venom spoke hazardless. 

“Have to cook those.” Peter quipped, “I got a spoon for the peanut butter give me a second.”

‘Eat the whole jar.’ 

“We are not eating the jar too, you heathen.” Peter animated with his arms stopping next to a trash can and throwing the lid away, knowing he won’t need it as he dipped the spoon in the peanut butter and started to walk again.

‘Eat.’ Venom hisses. 

“Calm down there champ.” Peter says with a chuckle and picks the spoon up and eats a glob of peanut butter.”

‘Chocolate.’ 

“You’re a child.” Peter stated but compiles and opens the chocolate bar and crushes it into the peanut butter to mix it around and takes a bite and asks Venom,  
“Better?"

‘Almost as good as liver.’ Venom states excitedly.

Peter grimaces, “I’m disgusted.” 

‘Peanut butter good.’

Peter elects to ignore him and continues his way to his apartment. He’s now aware that someone is following him from about a street distance. 

‘Kill them’ Venom hisses. 

“Were not killing them.” Peter whispers. 

‘Bad guy.’ Venom urges. 

“We don’t know that.” Peter snaps out loud and the figure stops walking. 

‘Following you.” Venom is now seething. 

“Don’t Venom.” Peter states at the actions Venom making for him as they walk forward to the figure who’s still standing completely still. 

‘Same man from the roof.’ Venom hisses, ‘Was going to hurt you. Has been following you.’

“And you didn’t think to say anything?” Peter states exasperated.

‘Tater Tots.’

That gives Peter enough resistance to stop, “Wait. Wait. You decided that Tater tots were more important than revealing to me that we were being followed.”

‘You didn’t notice.’ 

“That’s 100% not okay.” Peter states pointing a finger at no one, “And you!” he says pointing a finger at the person he now knows is Deadpool, “Why are you following me?” 

He can feel Venoms rage underneath his skin, its flowing through his veins and over his fingers, he sees Deadpool look down at his hands as the black replaces the regular hidden color of them and seeps into his bones. 

“That’s why.” Deadpool states excited his eyes dancing over the spider dangling from a web on Peters middle finger.

Venom growls, loudly. He morphs over Peter’s face in a very clear warning and continues to growl lowly at Deadpool who looks like this is the best day of his life. Peter thinks this is going much better than it would’ve a few years ago. 

Still in control. 

“We are Venom.” Peter’s voice comes through, drained out by the powerful force of Venom but still giving him control, “And you are pressing our patience.”  
“Well Venom!” Deadpool basically squealed, “You are just a delight! No white stay out of this! Look at Spidey’s cute face! I know right? He just down right beautiful! I honestly just can’t deal with those eyes right now!”

Whatever else he was about to say is drowned out by Venom pushing Peter’s hand out and morphing over a large portion of his body and grabbing Deadpool’s throat and lifting him in the air, his legs dangling beneath him and bares his teeth over Peter’s face dangerously close to Deadpool’s mask. 

“This is probably a bad time but Venom, baby you need a breath mint.” Deadpool wheezes, “Why don’t you let me, and Spidey here talk it out okay? “ 

Venom growls again when a crack of lightning flashes over the city and Venom shakes and let’s go of Deadpool and starts to shrivel back inside Peter’s skin. The thunder follows and Venom shrieks inside Peters head due to the sensitivity making him fall to the ground and grab at his head.

Peter knows Deadpool’s talking but he can only seem to bite his teeth into his lips to keep himself from screaming from the feeling and stutters out,  
“If you’re going to kill me, now’s your fucking chance.” And Venom seethes about the fucking Tater Tots once more before the thunder roars again, unprepared rain falling over him making him shiver, “I’m sorry.”

And he loses consciousness. 

X-x-X

When Peter wakes up Venom is preening against his skin telling him to get the fuck out of here. Peter’s to disoriented to care about his whereabouts now and tries to ignore the blatant cursing near him somewhere in the room to care about anything other than sitting up. 

“Really Venom, fucking thunder?” Peter states rubbing his face, “I thought we were over the freak outs.” 

‘Surprised.’ Venom comes back sounding ashamed, then suddenly perks up, ‘Smells like Tater Tots.’

“Tater Tots?” Peter asks out loud and the cursing stops. 

His head whips around to see Deadpool, still sitting in full attire and he looks very happy to see that Peters awake, “Baby boy!” he exclaims, “Welcome back! I’m making Tater Tots for your friend in here! We heard you talking about them earlier and couldn’t resist the temptation! Shut up yellow, that not what I meant.” 

Peter’s eyes widen at the amount of Tater tots and must physically withhold Venom from devouring the entire thing right then and there and mutters out a soft ‘thank you’ in response before walking to the kitchen.

Before he stops. 

“Wait.” Peter questions, “Why am I alive right now?” Venom starts to wrap around him protectively. 

“Woah! Woah! Baby boy, I turned down the job, no need to get your pretty little face worried about it! Now let’s roll back the slime and you sit down and eat your tater tots.”

Peter doesn’t here him properly and realizes that Deadpool figured out his identity in probably 5 seconds. Venom is afraid, afraid of being taken. 

Again. 

“Spidey?” Deadpool questions, looking highly concerned as he tries to walk forward. 

‘Kill him.’ Venom demands. 

“No.” Peter snaps, “Not killing him, we cannot just do that!”

‘He knows who we are.’ Venom hisses making Peter look at Deadpool with a terrified expression.

“Woah! I just said I turned down the job Spidey, let’s reel it in! Come back to me!” Deadpool says waking him arms around, “Not gonna hurt yah! See!” he flings his weapons belt off and it clashes to the floor making a clang noise that makes Venom shiver softly and Peter plugs his ears, “Shit… Sorry Spidey, Yeah I’m aware what happened White thanks for the info, now don’t start Yellow that’s not what we're here for.”

Peter’s ears are unplugged again as Deadpool has stopped his conversation with his boxes and Peter’s now standing there arguing with Venom while Deadpool is watching with amusement, 

‘Tater Tots’ Venom states, “Eat them Peter. Hungry.”

“Yes, I see the fucking Tater Tots.” Peter snaps, “Do not Peter me V, were not just going to eat them, don’t be so barbaric.”

“Peter?” Deadpool pipes up, “That your name Baby Boy? Yes, White he is incredibly cute, its highly unfair.”

‘Idiot.’ Venom states, sounding highly amused. 

“Fuck.” Peter sighs and walks over to Deadpool who immediately straightens and watches as Peter’s brown eyes disappear for a long enough moment to see the creature in his vision as it goes over into a bright blue before revealing Peter’s eyes once more. If he wasn’t paying attention, he probably would’ve missed it entirely. 

Peter stops in front of Deadpool and holds out his hand, 

“I’m Peter Parker.”

Wade’s mask comically widens, and he shuffles awkwardly before reaching out and grabbing Peter’s hand. The leather rubs against his fingertips as they slowly start to flood in blackness and Peter tries to contain his impending nervousness at Venom being so close to Deadpool, gloved hand or not, but to Peter’s surprise Wade doesn’t even look down at his hand. 

“Names, Wade Wilson, Baby Boy.” Deadpool replies. 

Peter lets go off Wade’s hand and Venom is maneuvering around Peter’s body at the nickname he’s been given and Peter murmurs to himself, 

“Calm down V… Let’s eat some Tater Tots.”

“Everything okay there Peter?” Wade questions. 

Peter ignores Venoms movement and sits where the Tater tots are, “We’re fine, just hungry.” And venom continues to move around freely and Peter sighs and put his head in his hands. 

‘Take your jacket off.’ Venom pouts upset with the fabric. 

“No V.” Peter replies muffled, “Not here. You’ll be fine until we get home.”

“What’re they saying?” Deadpool questions casually putting a Tater tot in his mouth. 

‘Jacket. Off.’

Peter grunts as Venom squeezes the back of his neck softly, “Nothing, its nothing.” He states and starts eating the Tater Tots provided for him and he’s pretty certain Venoms fucking purring. 

They sit in silence as Deadpool – Wade seems to having some type of internal battle with himself before he sighed and stood up on the stool and walked over to Peter, 

“Tell me.” He softly demanded. 

‘Tell him.’ Venom Purred. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Peter questioned glancing away from Wade who dropped his shoulders, “Not you Wade.” And the mercenary lifted his spirits back up immediately and Venom pressed, 

‘Tell him!’

“Ugh…” Peter sighed, “Venom wants me to take my jacket off.”

Wade seemed confused as his mask crunched together, “What’s wrong with that?” 

Peter stiffened immediately and Wade noticed.

‘Take. It. Off.’ Venom stated, ‘No. Suit. Jacket uncomfortable.’ 

“I’m not wearing a shirt for fucks sake V.” Peter stated frustrated, “You can’t just do that in people’s houses.”

“Oh, Baby Boy, I definitely won’t mind you walking shirtless around my place, We have no shame in staring.” Deadpool said pressing his pointer finger to his head, “Not at all.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Peter murmured to himself, but Wade had heard. 

‘Pussy.’ Venom stated.

“You’re a pussy.” Peter snapped back, “Where did you even learn that word?” 

“Baby Boy.” Wade states pulling Peter’s attention to him, “You don’t have too but Slimy there seems pretty upset with your jacket.” 

‘Scratchy.’ Venom prinks through his body.

“They say its scratchy.” Peter starts, “Fabrics not soft enough.”

“Not soft enough?” Wade questioned, “Why wear it?” 

“Only likes Spandex… Can’t walk around like that all the time, they only complain when they’re sensitive. My senses are all fucked up today and they don’t like the fabric at the moment.”

“Your senses?” Wade prodded. 

Peter sighed, “I have days where they’re really bad, I can hear everything, feel everything and I didn’t know it was going to be today, but the thunder went off and Venom fucking lost it.” Peter stood up from the stool and Wade took a step back as Peter murmured, “Fuck it.”

He unzipped his jacket and Venom was loving that it was coming off. Venom moved freely underneath the skin underneath his chest and Peter hissed,  
“Be patient.”

He said nothing at he sat the jacket on the back of his stool. Venom was freely moving through his veins and over his bones, pieces of him sitting above his skin acting as if this was some sort of glory the symbiote needed to prove. 

Once Venom stopped moving and disappeared underneath his skin, fading throughout his prominent veins and only leaving a soft grey tint to his skin that he was used to seeing by now. 

 

“You have a tattoo.”  
Peter looked at his left arm. The large web covered his entire shoulder and spiders littered themselves down to his wrist before stopping completely and Peter let a breath out,  
“Yes, I like Spiders.”

To his surprise Wade burst out laughing and simply told him that he thought it was hot. 

Peter didn’t know what to do about that reaction and just sat down again and ate. 

 

X-x-X

Peter’s aware of the weird friendship that starts between him and Wade and is not entirely sure what to do about it. Venoms not complaining as much anymore so Peter’s not going too, plus Wade keeps bringing him food, and a jar of peanut butter, and Venom is absolutely ecstatic about it and it makes Peter laugh so it’s alright, I guess. 

He doesn’t say anything when Peter talks to himself, and they don’t bring it up either. Peter doesn’t comment on the boxes and he’s content with ignoring all their clear underlying problems and eat tacos in peace. 

Except that one-time Wade said something about the way Peter eats the Peanut Butter and Venom pushed him off the building, eliciting a very manly sound of surprise from Peter. 

They eat together, a lot, and before Peter blinks almost a year has gone by with Wade by his side when the mercenary is town. He tells Peter about the jobs he does, and Peter doesn’t judge him and it seems to surprise Wade and Peter simply replies,  
“I bit a guys head off the other day, who am I to judge.”

It earns him a chuckle that’s between a gasp of surprise that he believes is still apart of his internal shock and elects to ignore it. 

Peter tells Wade about Harry, something that happened when he was sixteen, the start of his knowing of Venom. He tells Wade that Harry was known as the ‘Green Goblin’ and he was one of his best friends in school before they were enemies in Harry’s mind. He told Wade that Venom saved his life. Harry hadn’t known that Peter was Spiderman until his mask was ripped from his face and there was a broken pole sticking out of his chest. It was bad, and Harry now resided in a mental institution, where Peter hoped he’d stay. 

He told Wade about being taken by HYDRA so they could get Venom out of him, but the only way to remove Venom was to kill Peter, because by that point Venom was so far into him that it wouldn’t disconnect easily. 

Peter would have to be killed. 

HYDRA tortured Peter, cutting his skin in ways that he couldn’t remember, and ways that he wishes he didn’t. 

He told Wade about Gwen. That he didn’t catch her in time, and her head hit the concrete when Peter caught her, breaking her spine as he grabbed onto a pole to stop himself from falling. He shared that Gwen had been dead for almost 6 years now and thinking about her still killed him inside because he could’ve prevented it. 

He told Wade that he was bisexual, and the couple of boyfriends he’s had over the years, Wade was insanely happy about that and it confused both Peter and Venom. 

Wade told Peter about Weapon X and what it did to him, and his body. That the voices he heard weren’t there until afterwards. He introduced him to Yellow and White, and tried his best to explain what his skin looked like without taking his mask off, and Peter didn’t push but he did ask him one question,  
“What color are your eyes?” 

Wade stammered a bit at being interrupted and murmured out, “Blue.” 

Peter hummed quietly, “Pretty.”

Venom laughed in his head, and Peter blushed underneath his mask. 

Wade told Peter about Vanessa and the story of her leaving him when she saw his face for the first time, after the hell he’d been put through with HYDRA. Peter knew that Wade didn’t want pity but Peter held his hand as he talked anyways, and only let go when Wade pulled away slowly. 

Wade told Peter about Weasel and Domino. Both were great friends in their own light, and when Wade wasn’t with Peter he was usually at Weasel’s Bar or working with Domino on one of their jobs that she started tagging along with a few years ago. 

They started fighting together more, and Wade rarely saw Venom come out unless Peter gave him permission to do so, and that’s when Wade learned that Peter was not everything, he thought he was. 

He was better.

Better because he wore his heart on his sleeve and saved everyone he could and mourned over people he couldn’t. He let Venom take over when Peter was to hurt for his senses to function properly to heal himself and Venom was urging to help. Watching Peter heal in seconds was fascinating to watch, but it didn’t mean that Wade enjoyed that Peter was hurt in the first place. 

They worked well together. 

X-x-X

It was quiet in New York City as news got around that Deadpool and Spiderman were working together. There were mixed feelings about it obviously, but it’s been years since Spiderman’s name has been slandered and people trusted their hero so most of the backlash was ignored by the city. 

People were noticing that Deadpool was helping rather than hurting, and when he did hurt it was because Spiderman was already hurt in some form or the other, and the people loved him for protecting Spiderman. 

Then it wasn’t quiet anymore. 

Peter and Wade were sitting on top of one of the tallest buildings in the city. Wade was more into the roof than Peter was, but Peter wasn’t concerned with his location on the edge, he jumped off buildings for a living, standing here wasn’t going to change anything. 

Then he heard it. 

The sound of a weapon going off from a couple of buildings over. The weapon was firing immediately, and Venom was making it very aware that he needed to move immediately. 

So, he did, but not without shouting out for Wade to fucking run or at least move before he jumped out of the way of the bullets, Venom hissing over his skin to protect him from the bullets he’s not fast enough to dodge. 

He’s on the other side of the roof on a different building at a similar height and he doesn’t know where Wade is but he assuming the mans at least a bit okay, at least he hopes so, because the bullets aren’t stopping. 

‘Go to the pointy one’ Venom hisses, ‘We hide there.’ 

“I didn’t take you as a hider V.” Peter whispers, desperately trying to locate the shooter.

‘Too many’ Venom growls, ‘MOVE.’ 

So, Peter does. He swings frantically until he makes it to the top of the building to look around. The bullets have stopped for at least a moment, he can hear the person reloading but the sounds bouncing, and he can’t find them. 

It’s pissing him off. 

He stood on top of building in the silence of the night and waited silently, listening closely for any sort of noise that he could pin point, Venom was right at the surface waiting to break free and destroy whoever was trying to hurt Peter, 

He was pretty sure he’d let him.

“Baby Boy!” Wade shouted waving his hands frantically and Peter turned to see Wade standing on a roof a couple away from where Peter was currently balancing on perfectly. 

‘Jump.’ Venom hissed frantically, but Peter didn’t move fast enough this time and three bullets were sent through his abdomen, 

“SPIDEY.” Wade shouted frantically. 

Venom was taking over and calling him an idiot repeatedly in his head. 

But things were never that easy. 

A plane went right over Peter's head and Venom hissed as he read the planes small signature on the side,  
‘HYDRA’ 

Venom went haywire, disconnecting and reconnecting to him as he continued to lose blood.

They lost grip on the building and fell but Peter couldn’t focus on anything but getting the noise to just fucking stop. 

They kept falling and Peter barely even noticed as Venom took control and bent the metal of the building slightly, but it didn’t affect the structure to keep them in place. 

His ears kept ringing as he dangled there, his wounds hurt, the bullets were still in place, but Venom was to focused on keeping Peter alive at the moment, 

‘Breathe Peter.’ Venom hissed moving them to where Wade was, ‘Breathe!’ 

Peter still couldn’t hear him; the plane had done something to his senses. 

He faintly heard the sound of a pained noise and then bones breaking and then he fully lost consciousness, dropping onto the roof, but never making the full impact as Venom finally retreated back into his body, healing his bullet wounds and becoming quiet. 

 

X-x-X

Peter woke up in a familiar place, groggy and tired but not in any pain at all, not that this wasn’t surprising. He had no shirt on and sweatpants that definitely weren’t his. He didn’t smell any food and when he opened his eyes, he was welcomed with Wade looking at him in surprise. Then Peter realized that Wade’s mask was off. 

‘Gross’ Venom says, ‘But Blue.’

“Pretty.” Peter replies groggily still not completely in focus with his entire surroundings. Venom passes over his eyes to reveal a matching blue to Wades and Wade takes in an intake of breath before Venom returns Peter’s vision. 

‘Like Blue.’ Venom purrs. 

“I know you like blue V.” Peter says sitting up fully and looking at Wade with a small smile, “Pretty color.”

‘That blue. Nice blue.’ 

Peter chuckles slightly, not breaking the eye contact with Wade who is suddenly not moving in the slightest. 

“What happened?” Peter asks him still staring into his eyes fully, “Remember falling, being shot, and then passing out.” 

Wade didn’t respond. 

Peter raised a confused eyebrow, “You okay?” He asked the man in front of him. 

Wade shakes his head and smiles a bit to himself before he reaches out and cups the side of Peters face with his ungloved hand and that expression softens even farther when Peter doesn’t pull away and he can feel them. Venom is prominent on Peter’s face now, the black underneath his skin making himself known in a soft warning but still welcoming him to touch Peter. 

He can feel Venom’s slight reaction to him, and he faintly recognizes it as purring and can’t help but a chuckle that comes out as Peter stares at him, going slightly red in the face that makes Wade melt. 

“Do they do that a lot?” Wade questions, keeping his hand in place. 

“Depends.” Peter replies closing his eyes and leaning in Wade’s hand, “Does it when they’re happy, or full, or content, or just to spite me to show you what I’m feeling.” Peter says chuckling quietly.

Wade watches in fascination when Venom slowly fades from where Wade’s hand is placed on Peter’s face and disappears from the area completely and somehow knows exactly what that means. 

Trust. 

Venom trusts Wade, and that means Peter trusts Wade. 

Trusts him not to hurt them both. The redness is flooding Peter’s face and the blush is now fully prominent and Wade just stares at Peter. His soft curls are still sticking down slightly from where his mask was still in place and he can’t believe that this person likes him, so very clearly likes him.  
He moves his hand down to Peter’s neck slightly and watches as Venom retreats some more from the place and Wade’s breath hitches and can’t help himself as he leans close to Peter and kisses him. 

It was brief and he knew that Peter was barely able to register the movement before wade pulled away. The pulling away didn’t last long as Peter grabbed his shirt and brought him forward once more and kissed Wade brutally and Wade knew that was because Venom was apart of the force, and he liked it. 

A lot. 

Wade flips them around where Peter is laying with his back on the couch not breaking their contact as Peter moans quietly in his mouth and Wade knows he allowed to keep going. Wade can feel Venom retreating into the back of Peter’s mind and deep within his skin so Wade can touch Peter freely and the thought makes him happy as he begins to move his hand down Peter’s side and grabs Peter’s ass and makes him gasp into his mouth and Wade fights a grin at the reaction and plunges his tongue into Peter’s mouth. 

Peter continues to moan beneath him as Wade continues to explore his body and murmur things into his ear and bite softly on the flesh there and the guy is a mess and Wade knows that it’s because of his senses being sensitive and Wade intends to use that and put it away for a later date. He wants to make his sensitive days positive because Wade is aware that Peter fears those days more than anything. 

He picks Peter up from the couch and he can tell the movement surprised Venom because he appears once more just in case, 

Not gonna hurt yah Baby Boy.” Wade whispers and kisses Peter before he carries them into Wade’s bedroom where things will be more comfortable. 

He lays Peter back down on the bed and kisses him once more and pants quietly at the feeling of Peter beneath him and Peter careless opens his legs to bring Wade closer and he sucks the skin on Peter’s neck and breathes a sigh of relief when Venom doesn’t heal it over.

He lifts himself slightly off Peter and grabs the hem of the loose comfy fabric and pull it down and Peter doesn’t hesitate to open his legs back up and moaning his name as he kisses Peter once more. 

Once Wade had finally gotten his own clothes off, Peter is barely fully paying attention to anything but Wade’s movements anymore as he positions himself to go inside Peter, 

“I was so afraid I’d lost you.” He growls pushing himself in smoothly, and Peter whimpers and moans at the contact and Wade is loving it.

“Wade.” Peter gasps. 

“I’d never let anything happen to you.” Wade states starting to move slowly inside him, “Won’t let anything happen to you. “he says as his movements quicken.  
He hears Peter snap something on the side of the bed but doesn’t care to pay attention to what it was as he continues to hear the moans coming from him, in almost a desperate plea as he curses repeatedly. 

“You’re mine.” Wade says in breathless force into Peter's ear and for once the symbiote doesn’t respond for once in his goddamn life, “And I’m not letting you go now that I have you.”

Peter keeps repeating his name and moaning vile words until Wade reaches up slightly to grab Peters dick and he lets out a groan that Wade can only compare to satisfaction as he begins to move his hand over it enough to bring Peter as close as he is. 

It seems to work wonders and Wade questions to himself if he could make Peter come without touching it at all but he’s groaning into Peter’s mouth to much to think about it and Peter’s breathing starts to quicken before he moans Wade’s name and cums opening his eyes to reveal the brown ones Wade has been dying to see. 

It doesn’t take Wade much longer to follow and when he’s finished, he slowly exits Peter and lays down on the bed to hear Peter whisper in a tired breathless voice,  
“Like you a lot. We like you a lot.”

Wade chuckles lowly, still trying to catch his breath and reaches over to pull Peter to his chest,  
“Like you too Baby Boy.” 

And for once, even in just this moment. They’re both content enough to ignore that Wade’s probably going to be killing a lot of mercenary’s in the future.


End file.
